Numerous different electronic communication services are available to facilitate transfer of business and/or personal information. Some communication services provide real-time data transfer. Telephony, video conferencing, instant messaging, etc. are examples of communication services capable of providing real-time information transfer. Other communication services, such as email, allow for communication at a rate determined by a message recipient. Some communication services may allow a user to select from several available modes of communication based on the availability of an intended recipient of an information transfer. Such systems can track the availability of parties with whom a user may desire to communicate and provide the availability information to the user.